


Stop the World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TSxSides Week (Sanders Sides), TsxSides, c!thomasxlogan, cant believe thats a tag, originally posted on tumblr on march 24th lol, thomgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: Thomas is editing when Logan comes and lays on top of him, waiting for him to take a break so they can be a bit more intimate.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/character!Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Stop the World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

**Author's Note:**

> includes a little descriptive make out scene, initially cuddles, i would rate this pg-13

Thomas was laid down across the couch, propped up by the arm rest and supported by a pillow with his laptop on his thighs. The only light came from the lamp behind the couch, near the table. It was dark and cloudy, but not night quite yet. It was also just on the cusp of raining, which he knew was Logan’s favorite.

It didn’t take much mental effort to edit besides the use of logic, but he had no reason to summon Logan since all was well and he was doing good progress.

Unsurprised, he heard a side rise up, not bothering to check who it was. Thomas was used to being interrupted by one of his sides.

He wasn’t expecting Logan, though, as Thomas saw him standing to the side of him in his peripheral vision. Logan didn’t say anything, and Thomas just kept working as he felt Logan’s eyes stare at him. He was used to being monitored by his logical side when he needed to be kept on track, so this wasn’t uncommon.

Logan maneuvered onto the couch over Thomas’ legs and crawled up, nudging the laptop with his head, causing Thomas to casually pick it up. Logan shifted up some more until his head leaned against the man’s chin, and his body lay flat on top of Thomas.

Thomas placed the laptop down on top of Logan’s back, still working as he placed a kiss on top of Logan’s head. “Are you alright, Logan?”

“Yes, I am adequate now. I simply needed cuddles from you.”

“What about the others?” Thomas asked, and somehow he knew the answer before Logan said anything else.

“They are too expressive and intense, I wanted someone calm and collected.” Logan replied, then pushing his face into the other’s shirt and letting out a heavy and loud sigh. Thomas picked and chose when he wanted to be expressive and excitable, and now wasn’t one of those times so it was perfect. It wasn’t like Logan liked him any less when he was, though.

Thomas chuckled, “Did they wear you out?”

“Yes. They tire me sometimes, I am appreciating the silence.” Not even bothering to move his face, his voice was muffled by the fabric of Thomas’ shirt.

“Hey, give me a few minutes to find a good place to stop and then we can cuddle for real.” Thomas definitely wanted to cuddle and squish Logan, he was different from every other side in the sense that he was willing to let Thomas take the lead on any romantic actions. It was extra nice because Logan understood his physical needs, and they matched his own almost perfectly.

“And kiss?” Logan mumbled into his chest, “I’ve found that kissing increases dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin-”

“Hmm. That does sound nice. Yes, I’ll make out with you, Logan.” Thomas was grinning now, definitely motivated to find a stopping point.

Logan let out a monotone “hooray” and Thomas laughed.

After a few minutes, Thomas put his laptop on the ground and wrapped his arms around the side, squeezing as hard as he could and causing Logan to groan. Logan took his arms that had been resting at his sides and wiggled them in between Thomas’ back and the couch, also attempting to squish their bodies closer together even though they couldn’t physically get any closer.

“Logan,” Thomas whispered, and Logan tilted his head up to see their faces were an inch apart. It was the easiest decision for them to move. Connecting their lips, their eyes fluttered closed as they felt the air fade from their lungs, feeling relaxation truly set in. It was almost like a relief, a small ache that had plagued them all day immediately dissipating at the connection of their lips.

Logan pulled back first, looking Thomas in the eyes to see how he felt. His gaze was soft and longing, but there was a hint of something more, something attune to desire. He pressed their lips together again, and moved one of his squished arms under Thomas and laced his fingers in his hair. Thomas let out a soft noise at that, and Logan was filled to the brim with an odd feeling that he’s previously recognized as affection. Unadulterated affection, and the feeling of never wanting to leave as well as being able to do this forever.

He could if he wanted to, he could kiss Thomas every single day. The thought settled like a permanent stone in his chest as he rolled his lips against Thomas’ soft ones, the skin between them becoming slightly wetter.

Time seemed to stop as Thomas kissed his logical side, or maybe that was the dopamine. He willingly opened his mouth after Logan licked his lip, letting their tongues rub against each other. 

Thomas didn’t want to pull back, but he was running out of air. As he did, Logan raked his teeth against his bottom lip, eliciting a shiver down Thomas’ entire spine. A thought entered Thomas’ mind. _I can’t see myself without this._

Logan looked up at the slightly panting man, and suddenly he knew what the pressure that had been building in his chest was. “I love you.”

Thomas looked surprised, “I thought you didn’t have feelings, Mr. Logic.”

He knew Thomas was just teasing him. “I think we all know by now that’s not true.”

“Hmm,” Thomas responded, thinking about how Logan does show him love, but usually through non-verbal means. Affection being a main one. “well… you already know I love you back.”

“I know.” Logan confirmed, and there was nothing that he ‘knew’ more than that.


End file.
